Taken
by rockstarr5545
Summary: What happens if the flock was born human, and Max was taken away? Well read this story and find out for yourself. There are slight parings, but you'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Last Day

**Me: Hey this is a new story!**

**Max: I think they figured that out already.**

**Me: Hey, don't be mean. This story iis all about you and the flock.**

**Max: Which you don't own, she don't own us!**

**Me: *Sigh* To the story!**

**The Last Day of Normal**

My name is Mary-Ann Xara Ride, but everyone calls me Max, I'm 17, I live with my Mom, and my two siblings. Angel is the youngest at 15, and Slayder, or Gazzy, is 18 and the oldest. Two of my best friends are Nick Martinez, also known as Fang, and John Dahl, known as Iggy; they're both 17 like me. Gazzy's girlfriend, Monique Zadora, or Nudge, is 17 and has an older brother named Dylan, he's 19, moved to town three years ago.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm giving you all these names at once. The answers simple, we're all locked in the dungeon of 'The School' and are being tested on. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to start telling you from the beginning, six months ago.

School was about to start so Angel had me drive her and Nudge to the Mall. I waited in the food court as they went from store to store. I had already bought the clothes I wanted, with a total of eight bags of clothes while Angle left 12 bags with me and still carried seven. Nudge had more than Angel and me together!

"Max? Can you please try on this dress?" I looked up to see Nudge holding a strapless black mini dress. "I bet the guys would pay more attention to you if you wore it! Dill's mouth would drop, Iggy would do a double take, and best of all, we would definitely get a reaction out of Fang! Ooh and these boots would go perfect with it and…" I tuned Nudge out, thinking about what she'd said.

"Nudge, how would you two like to freak out the guys?" I grinned evilly at them and they nodded. "Great I'll text JJ, Ella, and Maya. Nudge you go and buy the makeup and hair supplies." Yes I know the great Max Ride just told Nudge to get makeup! The world is ending! "Angel, call _all_ the guys. Tell them to meet in the usual place and that it's urgent!

"Max, you sure this is okay?" Angel asked me with a smile.

"Yep! Don't you want to see the guy's faces? Imagine Fang showing expression! Or even Gazzy completely silent!"

_**Max:**____**Hey meet at my place in 5.**_

_**JJ: Cool, what up?**_

_**Maya: What u got planned?**_

_**Ella: Fine but why?**_

_**Max: Gonna pull prank on guys! Don't miss!**_

_**Ella: Heehee XD**_

_**JJ: LOL can't wait. ;P**_

_**Re. Maya: Hmmm kk. :]**_

**~~~~L~I~N~E~~B~R~E~A~K~~~~**

"They said they'd come." I informed Angel who was still talking to the guys.

"Please Fang, I think something's wrong with Max! She bought a dress on her own!" I rolled my eyes as Angel suppressed her giggles. "No I'm serious!" Oh no, Angel wouldn't be able to lie much longer. I took the phone from her,

"_Angel there's no way Max bought a dress! So what is it you're up to?"_ Fang asked.

"Well first off, I did buy a dress. Second, why shouldn't I? And third, I want to be a cheerleader!" Nudge had come back and was holding her mouth trying not to laugh.

I handed the phone back to Angel. "See something's wrong with Max! So you have to be there!" She hung up and pointed at a boutique. "Max let's get wigs!" Well if we were doing this, we were going all the way.

**~~~~L~I~N~E~~B~R~E~A~K~~~~**

We were in my room, putting on the finishing touches. Fixing wigs, and applying makeup. "So how do I look?" I asked, fixing my red wig and looking in the mirror. I had in the black dress and knee high leather boots, with a double padded bra.

"Like a hooker!" JJ exclaimed. "How about me?" She had on the same thing as me only in red, and with a blond wig.

"So do you. Iggy will just die!" JJ and Iggy were going out for three months now, a new record for both of them. I could imagine him looking at her, his mouth hanging open and then suddenly glaring at the other guys to make sure they weren't staring at her. "Nudge get I here, let us see!"

"I look so different. Do you think Gazzy will recognize me? Ooh I love your outfits! Max you look just like Lissa. How come you get to wear those? I don't want to look like this." She gestured to her baggy black jeans, White sneakers, gray t-shirt and black hoodie. Then she messed with her white wig and sunglasses. "I don't look cute at all!" She whimpered.

"The guys are here. How do I look?" Angel was dressed in a red knee length dress, with red heals and a brown wig. I grabbed a pair of devil horns and put them on her head. We all looked at the door as Maya walked in with Ella, her twin, both covered head to toe in neon orange. We all burst out laughing at ourselves. "Max, who will get the door?"

"Mom will. I asked her to help us out and she said she will." We all heard the doorbell. "Listen for when my mom calls us down." We all snuck out to the hall and waited by the stairs. I could hear the front door open and my mom great the guys.

"Hello boys, I'm glad you came! The girls had lost it, I don't know what to do! If you would wait in the living room I'll call the girls down." I couldn't hear their replies but I could hear them walk across the linoleum into the other room. "Max sweetheart, Angel, please come down."

I snickered and answered in a sickly sweet voice "Coming mother!" The others had to cover their mouths to keep from bursting out. "Oh mother, who was at the door?" I started walking down the stairs, with Angel and JJ right behind me.

"Mom what you nagging about now? I was trying to nap." Angel growled when we reached the bottom. When our mom saw us her eyes grew wide and she smiled.

"Mother, are you alright?" I asked in my sweet voice. She nodded and we all headed into the living room. I swear every one of the boys dropped as soon as they saw us. "Fangy, Dilly, Iggy, Gazzy, you made it!" I clapped my hands and ran forward to give them all hugs. Gazzy flinched like he thought I was going to hit him. "Oh big brother, don't be like that! I love you so much!"

"You guys disturbed my nap! Jerks!" Angel yelled at them.

"Iggy wiggy! Give me a kissy wissy!" JJ grabbed his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He turned beat red.

Time for the piece de résistance "Hey girls come down here, please don't be shy! Fangy, Dilly, what do you think? I hope you like it. Do you guys think I could become a cheerleader?" I gave them puppy dog eyes and let a tear pour out. "I just really want to be a cheerleader, and maybe someday, I'll become prom queen!" I looked at both of them, shock was spread over their faces. I leaned in and kissed their cheeks before running over to Iggy and kissing his cheek.

"Iggy, me and Maxie are lonely! Please cheer us up!" JJ chided.

I looked over to where Gazzy was frozen looking at a silent Nudge, and where Dylan was looking at Maya and Ella like they were a confusing puzzle. I couldn't take it any longer, I burst out laughing and took off my wig. The other girls did the same thing and then the guys started laughing with us. "We -pant- got you -pant- guys good!" I couldn't breathe because of how hard I was laughing. "I can't -pant- believe -pant- that we -pant- went through with that." I finally gained control over my breathing and looked at the girls. "Let's go get changed. We'll be back, maybe."

**~~~~L~I~N~E~~B~R~E~A~K~~~~**

We had fun today pranking the guys, and afterwards everyone stayed the night. I thought we could be like this forever, always laughing and having fun. I didn't know things were about to change forever.

**Please tell me what you think. I await your comments!**


	2. Chapter 2 Confession

**Me: Chapter number 2!**

**Iggy: Yes, yes it is. You did a good job.**

**Me: Ah thanks Ig! Will you do the Disclaimer?**

**Iggy: rockstarr5545 doesn't own Maximum ride, though she wished she owned me.**

**Everything Collapsing**

It has been a month since we did the prank. The guys have left us alone, which makes me suspicious. Fang said he needed to talk to me about something important, and to meet him on the roof at lunch. I know he's probably just planning on pranking me back, but so what, it should be fun. Just then my phone vibrated, startling me. I looked at it to see I received a message.

_**Unknown: Max u know what u have to do tonight. Don't displease me or else!**_

_**Max: Will u leave Angel alone afterwards? If so then I won't fail u.**_

_**Unknown: Yes, ur baby sis will b fine, as long as u do as ur told! Don't forget Max I will always b watching you, so don't slip up.**_

I sighed and closed my phone. I've been getting texts from some stranger who threatened to hurt Angel if I didn't do what he wanted. The texts started the day after the prank, each time I get one I fear what he will have me do next. This time I have to leave $300 in a black plastic bag under the park bench. This means I need to steal from my mom and dad, again.

**~~~~L~I~N~E~~B~R~E~A~K~~~~**

The bell rang and I headed up to the roof to meet Fang, he was alone when I got there. "Hey Fang, what's going on? What'd you want to talk about?" as usual Fang's face was blank, not letting anything out. I watched, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did I sighed and looked around. "So are we just gonna stand here and twiddle our thumbs?" I asked and Fang smirked, his famous smirk being the only real emotion he shows anyone.

"Well, I have something to say to you." Fang looked away from me. I tensed, waiting for anything. "Max, do you know how long we've known each other?" I looked at him confused by the question.

"Well we're 17 now, and we met when we were three, so 14 years. Why?" I ask him, wondering what he has planned.

He looks up at me and takes a few steps closer. "Max, I've always liked you. From the beginning you were always strong, with your head held high and even when Sam broke your heart, you refused to let anyone see you cry."

"Fang what's wrong with you? You just spoke in sentences!" He shook his head and stepped even closer.

"Max, I really like you." Then I knew what this was, he was getting his revenge by having me make a fool of myself. I smiled and one upped him. Before he knew what was happening I had leaned forward and kissed him. He froze, clearly surprised.

I laughed at him and patted his shoulder. "Gotcha yeah Fang! Don't try to prank the master, or you'll get hurt!" I laughed again and headed back down stairs.

**Fang's POV**

When Max came up to the roof her hair shined in the sun. "Hey Fang, what's going on? What'd you want to talk about?" she asked, a smile on her face. Her smile always got to me, making my heart squeeze. "So are we just gonna stand here and twiddle our thumbs?" Her question brought me back to reality, which made me smirk.

I hadn't thought out my plan yet, so I was going to wing it. "Well, I have something to say to you." I looked down. "Max, do you know how long we've known each other?" I asked her, giving myself more time to think this through. I've known since Max's prank that I like her a lot.

"Well we're 17 now, and we met when we were three, so 14 years. Why?" She was dead on. I took a step closer, hoping she'd believe me.

"Max, I've always liked you. From the beginning you were always strong, with your head held high and even when Sam broke your heart, you refused to let anyone see you cry." I started. I looked her in the eyes, willing her to understand.

"Fang what's wrong with you? You just spoke in sentences!" That's her first thought? I shook my head and stepped closer, trying to make Max understand.

"Max, I really like you." She looked confused for a second. Then without warning she smiled and kissed me. I froze, not expecting Max to do something like this.

Then she laughed and patted my shoulder, confusing me. "Gotcha yeah Fang! Don't try to prank the master, or you'll get hurt!" She laughed again then left, leaving me frozen where I was. She had thought I was pranking her! How can she be so thick? Didn't she feel the sparks when our lips touched?

After a while I went to the café to see everyone but Max at the table. They all knew about my plan, so when I came down alone they were shocked for a second. "Dude what happened? I thought you and Max would be a done deal." Iggy was the first to say anything.

"She thought I was pranking her." They all burst out laughing.

"No way, how can my sister be so thick? So tell me what happened after you told her." Angel was sitting in her boyfriend Ari's lap. He was the only one who hadn't been there for the girls prank. Ari is Gazzy's best friend, so if he hurts Angel he's dead.

"She laughed at me, then said 'Gotcha yeah Fang! Don't try to prank the master, or you'll get hurt!'" I imitated Max's voice, making them all laugh harder.

After that the rest of the day went by in a blur, and it seemed like Max was trying to avoid me.

**Max's POV**

Ever since I kissed Fang I've been feeling confused. Yes I've liked Fang since the fifth grade, and yes I get jealous every time he goes out with another girl, but the kiss had made me wonder. Did Fang feel the sparks? Was he really pranking me, or was he telling the truth? If he was telling the truth, I would never ever make it up to him. Though if he did like me, why would he go out with sluts like Lissa, Bridget, and Anna? Then again even though I liked Fang I went out with Seth, and it got serious. I even went out with Dylan, though we both agreed it wasn't working and we should just be friends. Arg why did Fang make me think so much? There was only one way to find out if he was telling the truth. I was going to have to work hard to earn this info. I needed to talk to Iggy!

Though it will have to wait until later, I had an illegal job to do. I needed to steal $300 from my parents so I could protect Angel. Though, I wish there were another way.

I waited until my parents were in their room then snuck down to the kitchen where they leave their wallet and purse. I grabbed my dad's credit card and a $100 from my mom's purse. It was easy to sneak out the back door and run to the woods. All I had to do was get to the other side of town and leave the money for _him_ then return home. The whole trip took me 20 minutes. I was at home in bed before anyone even noticed I was gone. Then I got another text

_**Unknown: Good job Max! Now I have another task for u 2nite.**_

_**Max: What! U never made me do more than 1 a week!**_

_**Unknown: I guess you don't care what happens to your boyfriend then.**_

_**Max: I don't have one.**_

_**Unknown: So you just kiss boys for fun?**_

_**Max: NO! Leave Fang out of this! I swear if u hurt him I'll kill you!**_

_**Unknown: Tut tut Maxie. Don't want me to scar his face, do u?**_

_**Max: PLEASE leave him alone!**_

_**Unknown: I'll give him back as long as you do as I say. Pack a bag full of clothes, and don't even think about leaving a letter or fang will lose an ear! No 1 will know about where ur going, or why. Bring ur parents credit cards and $200 cash. I'll pick u up at the bus station by the park. Then u can say goodbye to Fang.**_

_**Max: Alright, I'll be there. Just give me some time to pack. Please, can I say goodbye to Angel?**_

_**Unknown: Fine, but only goodbye, nothing more.**_

I put my phone on my desk and started to pack. When I was done I realized I had tears in my eyes, and I wiped them away. Closing my door I looked back at a picture of everyone, it was signed 'The Flock' that made me laugh so I grabbed it and put it in my bag. Angel's light was still on so I knew I would be able to say goodbye in person. I knocked and waited, the door clicked and opened slowly. "Angel, let me in." I whispered to her.

"Max, what's wrong? You've been crying." She said as I sat down on the end of her bed.

"Do you remember that person I was telling you about? The one who was making me do bad things. well he has Fang, and the only way he'll give him back is if I leave now. I don't know if I'll be back, but please promise not to tell anyone." I looked at her and she was crying. "Not even Gazzy." I hugged her tight and whispered goodbye. I know this is probably the last time I'll ever see my friends again.

"Max, are you sure he has Fang? What if he's lying just to get you to go?" I smiled at her.

"I can't risk losing Fang. Just like I couldn't risk losing you." I opened my bag and grabbed the notebook I had put in it. "Angel, these are important letters. In two days I want you to give them to who they're for. The last 26 pages are an exact copy of every text I've gotten from this person. If you don't hear from me in a week, give these to the police. I love you Angel, take care of everyone. I'll miss you." I hugged her again then left. I took the money needed, and ran out the door. Not looking back on my home, I know I'll probably never see again.

"MAX! Please don't leave. MAAAX!" I heard Angel screaming, trying to get me to come back. I knew the rest of my family would be up, wondering what's wrong. But I couldn't think about that right know, I had to think about Fang, and saving him.


End file.
